


Satiate My Curiosity

by TaliskerMortem



Series: Santini & Sava [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elia Santini Is Bi, First Kiss, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/TaliskerMortem
Summary: “You think kissing boys is the same as kissing girls?” Filippo clarified, amused once more.“Well yeah?”“Have you ever kissed a guy?”“Uh... no?” Elia winced. Filippo was close enough he could feel the heat radiating from him and Elia could feel himself flushing at the other boy’s scrutiny.“Do you want to?” he finally asked.





	Satiate My Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So have some random drabble about Elippo for which you can totally thank [ shadeandadidas](http://www.shadeandadidas.tumblr.com) who posted [this](http://www.shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/post/179388282493/for-sonhoedesrazao-whos-post-piqued-my/) and [this](http://shadeandadidas.tumblr.com/post/179586864153/you-marked-me-elia-said-in-surprise-tracing/) which got me a little bit hooked on this random ass ship and heavily inspired this little ficlet.

“That better be jealousy and not judgement on that face of yours,” a voice whispered in Elia’s ear, yanking him from his thoughts. The heavy bass and off key singing all rushed back and Elia sucked in a breath like he was breaking the surface. Behind him Filippo chuckled, clearly amused at having given the other boy such a fright. Elia glared at him briefly before his eyes flickered back over to where Marti and Niccolò were still sucking face. Well, rubbing noses actually. It was horribly cute. 

“Curiosity,” Elia shrugged, not sure what exactly a rational answer was in this situation.

“In them in particular or just in the idea more broadly?” Filippo smirked, taking a swing from his beer. Elia glanced from him back to the couple again.

“I don’t get it.”

“What do you mean, you don’t get it? What’s there to get? You like kissing girls right? It’s exactly the same just the other person is a dude.” Filippo was leaning against the wall now, one eyebrow raised slightly judgementally.

“When Gio first told me his suspicions I was totally blindside,” Elia confessed. “But it just made so much fucking sense, you know? But at the same time it was all just theory? I didn’t spend too much time... _picturing_ it? Now they’re just all over each other all the time and I don’t really have a choice?”

“And this bothers you?” Filippo frowned, wondering if he was going to have to protect Marti from another douchebag. 

“What? No! Not like that! It just got me thinking, you know... Why is it different? Like making out with someone? It’s just lips right?” Elia spluttered somewhat in ineloquently.

“You think kissing boys is the same as kissing girls?” Filippo clarified, amused once more. 

“Well yeah?”

“Have you ever kissed a guy?”

“Uh... no?” Elia winced. Filippo was close enough he could feel the heat radiating from him and Elia could feel himself flushing at the other boy’s scrutiny.

“Do you want to?” he finally asked. 

“I don’t know? Maybe? It’s not like I’ve ever tried it,” Elia shrugged. What the fuck was he getting himself into.

For a moment Filippo didn’t respond, he just carried on looking at Elia with the slightest of smirks evident on his mouth. And Elia probably shouldn’t spend that much time looking at his mouth given the nature of the conversation but somehow he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was curious, after all. Eventually though, Filippo’s smirk turned to a smile and he reached out and grabbed Elia’s wrist, whispering a quiet _come with me_ and pulling him along the corridor and out onto the roof.

From here Elia was pretty certain he could see all of Rome. The lights sprawled out in every direction like they were standing at the epicentre of a galaxy. And maybe he was a little bit tipsy. Filippo’s smile certainly wasn’t doing anything to help sober him. 

“Would I do?” the older boy enquired, titling his head questioningly. 

“What?” Elia choked out. 

“For your experiment? Would I do?” Filippo asked again and the breath gushed out of Elia’s lungs in a hurry. 

“You want me to kiss you?”

“In the name of science,” Filippo smirked. “To test your theory about whether kissing boys is no different to kissing girls.”

Elia didn’t know how to respond. So he just stared. Filippo stared right back.

“Are you serious?”

“Come on Elia, it’s just a kiss.”

And oh, what a lie. 

“Alright,” Elia found himself saying and briefly wondered when he had taken leave of his senses before Filippo grinned and bounced over to him. There was a grin etched on his face and his eyes sparkled as they watched Elia’s every move. And suddenly he was right there, close enough to feel his breath brush across Elia’s lips and there was really no backing out now was there.

So Elia kissed him.

And he was right. Kissing boys really wasn’t that different to kissing girls. There were harder angles, sure, the faint scratch of Filippo’s five o’clock shadow, Elia had to lean back just a fraction rather than bend down but... the mechanics of it, the actual lip on lip action... it was just the same. Still made his toes curl in his shoes, still made that familiar tingle shiver down his spine, still made his stomach swoop with excitement.

And yeah, it just so happened that Filippo was _very_ good at this. Fuck. It was like when he had finally gotten up the courage to kiss Sofia two summers ago. He had been crushing on her for _weeks_ and when it finally happened it was everything he ever could have wished for. It was that same heady rush of endorphins.

His tongue brushed against Filippo’s lips, coaxing them open and marvelling when they did. His hands had slipped from Filippo’s shoulders up into his faded pink hair. The hard press of his body was different, he supposed, but not in a bad way. Elia presses closer.

“Oh fuck,” Filippo muttered, pulling away to catch his breath. Elia smirked. “Well? What’s the verdict?”

“You’re a very good kisser,” Elia allowed, Filippo’s laugh more than worth the confession. 

“I meant about it being different to girls?” he clarified. 

“Oh, I was right. Not that different,” he shrugged. His hands were still in the other boy’s hair and, other than their faces, they hadn’t bothered to move away from one another. Elia adjusted his position and Filippo groaned. The sound shot straight to Elia’s groin.

“I hate you.”

“Fuck,” Elia sucked in a sharp breath as Filippo’s fingers dig into his hips.

“You know, technically speaking if kissing is the same because lips are just lips then a mouth is just a mouth, right?” Filippo murmured, lowering his head to place hot, open mouthed kisses along Elia’s neck.

“What?” Elia said, attention only partially on the words coming out of Filippo’s mouth because talk of mouths was just making him think of what other places he wouldn’t mind Filippo’s mouth and - _oh_. “Fuck, do you wanna blow me?” he asked incredulously. 

“You have no idea.”

“Fuck. Fuck yeah,” Elia nodded, moving one hand down to grip the floral shirt Filippo was wearing. “Oh _shit_.” 

Filippo sunk to his knees and Elia whimpered.

And this? This was better than a girl. Filippo knew exactly what to do to work Elia into a frenzy in seconds. He was already embarrassing hard before Filippo tugged down the zipper on his jeans. Oh sweet Jezebel he was not going to survive this.

Filippo took to the task with _enthusiasm_. Like he _enjoyed_ it. And the thought alone made him weak at the knees. Sinking his hands into the soft pink hair, Elia held on as Filippo took him apart.

His hands were everywhere. On the backs of his thighs, clutching at his hips, grabbing his ass. Elia moaned as Filippo slipped his hands under the waistband of his jeans and into his the back of his boxers. His long fingers caressing the skin whilst he swallowed Elia down. It was fucking heaven.

And just when Elia was on the cusp, reaching, desperate... Filippo pressed a digit firmly to his hole and Elia’s world exploded into stars as he came. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of his life.

“I fucking hate you,” he whimpered, clutching at Filippo’s head to keep himself upright. “You’re a fucking bastard.”

Filippo chucked and looked up at him, mouth looking utterly debauched and Elia thought he was going to come all over again.

“So is a mouth just a mouth?” he asked as he climbed to his feet. He didn’t let go. 

“Yours is fucking sinful is what it is,” Elia muttered darkly, fingers absently stroking through pink strands.

They stood like that for a moment, Elia with his jeans still open and Filippo with his hands down the back of Elia’s pants. Just breathing in each other’s space. Eventually Filippo pulled away, fingers making quick work of doing up Elia’s trousers.

“Come on then, we should probably go back inside before they start looking for us,” he snorted as he begun moving back towards the door.

“Whoa, what? What kinda guy do you think I am dude?” Elia frowned, a little offended. “Come back here and let me return the favour,” he demanded, grabbing Filippo’s shirt and hauling him back to him. 

Filippo looked a little stunned. 

“You want to blow me?” he asked, a smirk finding its way onto his disbelieving lips.

“I want to try,” Elia shrugged. “Can’t promise it’ll be any good but a bad blow job is still better than no blow job at all, right?”

Filippo bit his lip before lurching forward and kissing Elia again. He didn’t hold back, not this time, diving into his mouth and caressing his tongue with his own. Elia moaned and clutched his shirt, letting Filippo take what he wanted.

When the older boy finally pulled back for breath, Elia waisted no time in dropping to his knees. The wooden decking wasn’t the most comfortable of surfaces but he barely gave it a moment’s thought as he flicked open the button of Filippo’s trousers. For a fraction of a second, he paused, _what was he doing_ , but then Filippo threaded his fingers gently through Elia’s hair and all thought was pushed from his brain as he pulled him out of his underwear. He could do this.

It was messy. But the noises Filippo made above him suggested that it wasn’t _bad_. The older boy’s hands were a firm, guiding presence on the back of his head, showing him just how he liked it. The whispered instruction made Elia’s toes curl all over again as he closed his eyes, letting Filippo take his pleasure. Knowing how much he liked it, Elia tongued just under the head of Filippo’s cock and the older boy groaned, fists tightening in Elia’s hair and making him moan in response. _Fuck_ , it was hot. For all that Elia thought about blowjobs, he had never really given much thought _giving_ one and found himself unexpectedly _enjoying_ it.

“Christ, fuck,” Filippo gasped, barely audible as the breath was forced out of him. Elia sucked harder, grabbing his ass and pulling him forward. The move startled Filippo and without warning he was coming. The taste wasn’t dissimilar to his own – which, _yes_ , okay, he had tried. Slightly sweeter, perhaps. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Filippo groaned, sinking down to his knees in front of Elia, a rosy blush high on his cheeks. “Fuck I didn’t mean to just come in your mouth like that, that was so rude, I’m so sorry,” he carried on. Elia laughed.

“Relax, it’s fine,” he smirked, tongue flicking out to lick up a drop of come at the corner of his mouth. Filippo’s eyes followed the movement, awestruck.

“How are you real,” he murmured, reaching out and running a finger along Elia’s bottom lip. Their gazes caught and Elia found himself smiling into dark grey eyes.

“This was _not_ how I expected this night to go,” Elia confessed.

“Is that good or bad?” Filippo asked and he had the nerve to look uncertain.

“Well considering I think I just had my brain sucked out through my dick, I’m gonna go with good,” he teased, impulsively leaning forward to bite Filippo’s lower lip. The smile he got in response was blinding.

Yeah, kissing boys wasn’t really all that different to kissing girls. Kissing Filippo on the other hand…well Elia couldn’t help but do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will inevitably be more.


End file.
